Florencia Vasquez
'''Florencia Vasquez, '''rarely seen in cities, or anywhere for that matter. She is a Demon specialist and researcher, or "Demonologist," who prides herself on knowledge of Fel Magic and Demons themselves. She will stop at nothing for research of the vicious and destructive race of beings, which has almost gotten her killed many times. Recently, she has been collecting data in Tanaan, since she finished her work in Outland a few years prior. Currently, she has been seen raving over books and talking about the Legion, foreseeing a new arrival of demons and an awakening. Although, everyone just thinks she crazy, which probably isn't an understatement. Appearance Florencia is of an average height, if not slightly short. She appears fit with slight curve to her body but, not too much since she's on the thinner side. Her expression usually remains at a constant "bitch face," stern and void of any emotion. Along with that her eyes are a dark green, like evergreen trees. She has slightly rosey lips contrasting her rather pale complexion. Her hair, a greyish blonde with tones of auburn, lays loosely in a long braid behind her that spans just below the waist. Some strands are tucked away, out of the braid, behind her ear(s). She has a few piercings which include her ears, cartilage, and her left nostril. Sometimes the demonic runes on her hands can be seen, but are often covered by gloves or make-up. Wardrobe She is often seen in dark robes or formal wear, she also is adorned with many rings on her fingers bearing house letters or symbols, including a dark purple pendulum pendant around her neck. On rare occasion she is seen in simpler clothing, but is usually always dressed to impress. Weapons Most of the time Florencia carries a staff made of demon bones, but, she also has many daggers, blades and demons in her arsenal. She mainly uses these as a conduit for her spells so she isn't seen much having any kind of physical combat. Personality Florencia's personality is slightly snippy, but always with good reason. She isn't a pushover and is rather direct when speaking her mind. Usually, she won't take part in conversation if she doesn't want to and will either walk out or make remarks. Despite seeming rude, off-putting or scary she is rather kind around friends and trusted people. She has her quirks when it comes to topics that interest her, which she will instantly spur up when those take place. When she is relaxed she will seem like an average woman, however, when she becomes intrigued with demonic battle or just a battle in general she will appear insane to say the least. Oh, the things we do for knowledge! History (WIP, more will come in Legion) Florencia's family is from Duskwood, but gained their wealth before it turned into the ghoul and death infested woods it is now. She was born there but moved to the city when she was a child, her parents sent her to some of the most top-notch schools in the city. Florencia gained skill in fire magics instead of how to use a blade or mace. She was sent to an apprenticeship school or mages when she was a teenager and practiced her skills further for many years. Despite being just a child she excelled beyond most of the other students, and with that, of course...she got bored. Florence would often skip school or end up catching something on fire whenever she did go. When she wasn't in school, she would go adventuring outside of the city, Elwynn Forest. There she would practice on her own and bend the rules a bit. Most of the time she would get in trouble with the locals or accidentally scorch a bunny. Later on, when she got accepted and went to an academy within the city she met her life-long friend and business partner, Nivvaine Destroux. In the academy she actually began to learn new spells again, until, after a year or so she had gotten ahead once more. During her last year at the school she took a trip to a local bar with a few class mates. There she met a warlock, their name still unknown to this say. Florence was drawn away from her group and sat with this warlock for a multitude of hours. They taught her about Demonology and basic fire spells that Warlocks used. Completely intrigued by this she began studying it more than she studied her actual mage spells. She began skipping school again to go out on searches for demonic knowledge and books. Her parents began to worry and had a family guard escort her to school everyday and, due to that and her magical prowess, she graduated the academy. For a few years she lived in Outland, studying more and more about demons. She learned the entire history of Outland and the Burning Legion which was absolutely mind blowing to her. But, she had to move back to the city due to family concern. Sadly, she and her friend separated as Florence heard of a new world, Draenor, and it's vast new breeds and types of demons. There, in Tanaan Jungle, is where she learned, copied and stole spells from other warlocks, such as Gul'Dan's followers. As the year that she spent there went on she began to retain much power from her practice, although she, still, did not know how to summon or control demons. She sought out a powerful demon, anything, anyone who could teach her or offer her a deal. After days of searching, as in, torture and question, she came across a name, "Kazzak." With that she found herself atop Kil'Jaeden's Throne in Tanaan, selling her soul to gain power "beyond belief," and her own demons along with control over them. She was pleased with this, but only for a little while. She wanted more, which almost got her killed. She attempted, and succeeded at summoning an infernal, who was much to powerful for her to control. Her infatuation with the demon caused her to take notes instead of defending herself. Luckily, a Death Knight seeking to fulfil his lust for pain and suffering came to her rescue. Who would have thought? After a long and exhausting fight the Death Knight defeated the infernal. She thanks the Death Knight and gleefully walked off. She has been studying and gathering research ever since. Until recently she’s been in the city because her distant friend, Nivvaine needed her help, with a promise of power. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian